


Under Construction

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-05
Updated: 2000-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: By Acer canadensis, Silvina and Shannon McKinnon. A cat, a cast, and an attic.





	Under Construction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Under Construction

Standard Disclaimer. Pure sap, may cause cancer in lab  
rats and random persons. Please send comments, questions, compliments,  
and otters to, , or,   
or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou, http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~clyoung  
or http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Land/4191/.

This is sappy sex. Or is it sexy sap? We don't know, we'll let you decide. 

Dedicated to Shannon, because she asks too many questions that give me ideas. Can I just count her as one of the voices in my head? (silvina) 

#  Under Construction

He was dazed as he woke, and it was several blinks before Ray's concerned  
face cleared in front of him.

"You know, I was almost beginning to think you were indestructible." It was a bad joke. 

"I'm not indestructible," Ben said petulantly. 

"Yeah. I know." The light mood was broken now. 

"What were you doing up there anyway? Rescuing a cat?" 

Fraser blushed scarlet against the brilliant white of starched hospital sheets. "Actually, that's exactly what I was doing. Or trying to, anyway. It appears that the cat did not want to be rescued, and then Ms. Kobeszko thought I was trying to steal her cat, and she hit me." 

Ray nodded. "Who would'a thought she was the all-time greatest hitter of the woman's baseball league in the 40's?" 

"She still has quite a swing." 

"I can see that." 

There was a moment of silence as they both viewed Ben's cast. Compound Fracture of the Radius and the Ulna. That's what was listed on the chart. 

* * *

Ray sat up from his half of the bed, the side with the extra blanket and three extra pillows. "Hey, Benny, you awake?" There was no response, so he prodded the body next to him. "Be-nny, you awake?" 

"I am now." Ben replied groggily. 

"I want to sign your cast." 

"Now?" He glanced over. "Ray. It's 2:30 in the morning." 

"Come on, baby. Pass me a marker." With avid interest, he watched the ripple of movement as Ben reluctantly agreed. "Oh yeah, and close your eyes." 

They'd been together long enough for Ben to know that he was better off indulging Ray. He'd only whine until he got his way otherwise. 

Full lashes descended, and without the spark of his eyes, Ben's face was luminous in its delicacy. Ray took a deep breath of admiration for that bone structure before settling down to compose his work. Several minutes later, he was done. 

"Okay, you can look now." 

Benny, I sure hope you're ambidextrous! 

Ben blushed immediately. "Ray!" 

"Yes?" Ray replied in an approximation of innocence. 

"Ray!" 

"Oh, calm down, Benny. No one will know what it means!" 

"But-" 

Ray kissed him into silence.  "Come on, Benny.  Let's practice using your other hand." 

* * *

"I hate spring cleaning. How come I always end up helping you anyway?" Even as he bitched and moaned, Ray knew exactly what would happen. One look from his lover, and he'd be up to his eyeballs in cleaning supplies, and loving every moment of it. But it made Benny happy and that, Ray felt, was his purpose in life. "Because a clean house yada yada a clean mind--some such nonsense." 

Grumbling and bewailing his situation, Ray joined his love in cleaning. His first project was the organizing of the attic. A few months after they moved in together, Ma Vecchio had died. Maria, Tony, and their kids had moved into a small apartment, and Francesca had moved to Hollywood to pursue an acting career, leaving the entire house to Benny and Ray. Most of the house was packed up and the boxes placed in the attic. Over the years more and more boxes had been added, making this job an event. He turned on the dim light, and towed the first box away from the piles. Sneezing at the dust, he opened the box and began digging his way through it. It was mostly old clothes, a few mementos from his more colorblind years. 

Gradually working his way through several more boxes, he came upon something that surprised him. Inside this box was something hard and unusually shaped. Pulling it out, he was at a loss to explain what it was. "Hey, Benny? Come here." 

"What can I do for you, Ray?" 

"What in the world is this?" He handed the item in question over. 

"I do believe it's my cast." 

As soon as Ben said it, Ray recognized it. "Oh yeah, I remember now.  Why'd you keep it?  It's not like we'd ever use it again." 

"It, ah, had a certain sentimental value." 

"It does indeed.  Hey, I wonder if-" he turned the cast over. Yeah, it was still there.  His wicked little mind had an idea. 

When he looked up Fraser was watching him suspiciously.  He'd pretty much always been able to read Ray's mind, even before they became lovers.  He knew what was coming.  "Ray, are you ambidextrous?"  He asked straight-faced. 

Ray grabbed a blanket from an open box.  "Wanna find out?" 

Ben smiled and took hold of the other end. 

The two men spread the blanket out on the floor, then knelt in the middle, facing each other. 

Ray took one of Ben's hands into each of his, intertwining their fingers.  He lifted Ben's right hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of the hand, then did the same to Ben's left hand. 

"See?"  Smiled Ray, "Ambidextrous." 

"Well, that's not bad for a start."  Ben's expression was serious, but he couldn't hide the twinkle in his eyes. 

"A start?"  Ray was indignant.  "What do you mean, good for a-" 

His words were cut off as Ben leaned forward and kissed him.  Ray sighed happily and opened his mouth to allow Ben's tongue entrance. 

He let go of Ben's hands and trailed his hands lightly up Benny's arms.  Ray plunged one hand into Ben's hair, playing with the soft strands, and gently stroked Ben's face with the fingers of his other hand. 

Finally Ben broke the kiss and smiled at Ray.  "You're improving." 

"Oh, really?"  Ray grinned.  Using both hands, he quickly unbuttoned Ben's shirt and slipped it off him, tossing it casually aside. 

"Much better."  Ben said, then pulled Ray's sweatshirt up his chest and over his head, dropping it onto the blanket. 

Their pants and underwear were discarded with equal haste, and the two men were kneeling before each other, naked. 

Ray drew Benny into another long kiss, sliding his right hand down Ben's body; finally coming to rest on Ben's cock. 

Ray wrapped his hand around it in a loving grip and began stroking and pumping it gently.  He broke the kiss and smiled at Benny.  "Ambidextrous."  He whispered. 

He trailed the fingers of his left hand lightly over Benny's face and down his neck, and then splayed his hand over Ben's chest. 

Ray then began to move his hand slowly over Ben's chest, down his ribs and back up, pausing to playfully tweak a nipple. 

The movements of Ray's right hand on Benny's cock were in perfect counterpoint to the movement of his left hand over Ben's chest and belly and hips; one hand stroking and squeezing and pumping while the other hand stroked and pinched and caressed. 

Ben closed his eyes under the sensual onslaught, making a series of noises that were more than a gasp, yet not quite a moan. 

He reached out and took Ray's cock into his right hand and began pumping it as his lover was doing for him; but all his left hand could do was grab Ray's hip and hold on for dear life. 

Suddenly Ben felt a familiar tightening in his cock, and he drew in a ragged breath, then cried out loudly as he came. 

Just a few seconds later, Ray came, spilling his seed over Benny's hand, and the two men toppled to the blanket, where they lay in a happy, exhausted tangle of arms and legs. 

When he had recovered enough to talk, Ray sighed contentedly as he traced his left forefinger up and down Ben's bare chest.  "Well?" 

The finger was captured, and a kiss pressed to its tip before it was drawn slowly into Ben's mouth.  Blue eyes twinkled at him, and the finger was allowed to slip free.  "It was wonderful." 

"So I am ambidextrous." 

Ben interlaced his fingers with Ray's and gazed dreamily up at the April sunbeams slanting through the dust they'd raised.  "Not quite."  He felt Ray's slight withdrawal.  "Your right hand," he pressed a kiss to his temple, "is more practiced, more sure of itself.  Your left hand," he lifted their joined hands and kissed Ray's knuckles, "is more creative." 

Ray smiled against his shoulder.  "And you like creative?" 

"I've always admired your originality."  Ben allowed his eyes to drift closed.  "Particularly in getting out of spring cleaning." 


End file.
